Fable III: The Dark Hour
by NorthernMan
Summary: 5 years passed after the Dark forces attempt to take control over Albion. Now Princess Elizabeth and King Elliot are crowned. A military outpost has also been demlioshed. Was it the right move? Or will another force come, and make the streets of Albion bleed to it's death?
1. Intro

**Fable: The Dark Hour**

"My name is Elizabeth. And I am the Princess of Albion. Once a very long time ago, my brother; Logan was King. He ruled power over Albion. He made negative decisions in attempt to stop a Powerful and Evil force from ruling over Albion. I had crossed over sea, desert and land to finally reach Albion with my Revolution; with my supporters. Once I had became Princess I saved Albion. Unfortunately I lost an old friend. He is dear to me. And I visit his grave every-year in remembering the great man he was. Walter. Now I'm Albion's Princess. And as I recall it has been five years since the tragic incident has happened. Now, I have married my long-ago-used-to-be-boyfriend, Elliot. With Elliot as my husband he is also my King; Albion's King. And my Butler, Jasper is still with us. I'm very happy I haven't lost all that is dear to me. But even after the tragic incident with the invasion attempt over Albion, my mind still being haunted by Theresa's saying. I can't remember what she said exactly. But I fear something terrible may happen in the future."

I open my eyes. Waking up to another dreadful morning. I want to stay in bed but as usual, Jasper woke me up. I hesitate to get out of bed and straight outside to the Castle Garden. The sun shines brightly. Leading a very hot weather today. With my faithful dog following me everywhere I go. "Ah! Good morning, madam." a lady reaches out her hand to me. "Oh, um...excuse me, do I know you?" I shook her hand. "Well I hope so. Princess, I am from the Council." I raise my eyebrow "I wasn't aware." "No matter. Now you are." the lady smiles at me as I do with the lady. I begin walking off with my face staring at the ground. "How could I have forget about this?" I thought to myself. I look ahead to the horizon. As I approach the balcony leading down to the city, I stare at the sight of the city. I smile at how much I have improved the city. I close my eyes and inhale the fresh air deeply then exhaling and opening my eyes. I walk down the steps before walking through the city streets with two guards by my side. We arrive at the Outpost I had set up four years ago, just in-case anything happened. The two guards at the door salute me. I smile and open the door, which is leading me into a hut. I shut the door behind myself before I walk towards the Commanding Officers desk. I sit myself down on a pillow-chair facing the desk. There is someone sitting down on the chair on the other end of the desk, but they won't look. I clear my throat. The chair turns and I see the Commanding Officer. "Princess!" said the Commanding Officer. He stood up for a brief second before saluting me. Than he sits back down. "What can I do for you? M'lady." "Well. I need a statistics report." "Of course!" the Commanding Officer opens his drawer and pulls out a brown envelope. He offers it to me. "Thank you." said I. I take the brown envelope and open it up. I take out a piece of paper and see that the budget is finally taking it's toll. "Albion is losing more money by the year. And this Outpost isn't helping." "M'lady. It has been successful-" "Stop!" I rub my temple as I stare at the ground. "I put Albion's funding into this Outpost because I _was _paranoid. It is no longer needed because I am now confident that the possible enemy is now, deceased." I stand up. I put the piece of paper inside the brown envelope and I give it back to the Commanding Officer. I walk out of the hut and head back to the palace. Once inside the Palace, I walk to the Meeting Room. I open the door and saw the lady whom claimed to be from the Council. I sat myself down on the opposite side to her. I smile as she does to me. "Right. I am ready whenever you are, Misses...(?)" "Wager." "Misses Wager." Misses Wager pulls out a piece of paper. She then put on a pair of glasses. "Ah, here we are. You have made the decision to give Albion another Tax Cut." "Yes." "It was impressive the first time. But not now." "I'm sorry? I don't follow." Misses Wager takes off her glasses and stares at me. "Four years ago, you made the first Tax Cut in Albion for a very long time. Of course you had multiple facilities up and running. You didn't have a problem. But now you are giving too much too soon." "So is this what it's about? How I spend money for Albion? I can handle that very well, thank you." "Okay." I rub my temple and sigh. I smile. "I thought this was about the Outpost station I setted up four years ago." "Hm, yes. That is the problem though." I look up to Misses Wager. "You're going to have to get rid of that Outpost." "I understand. I will be taking it out tonight." I stand up and extend my arm to Misses Wager. She shakes my hand and smiles once more at me before I exit the room. I walk into the Throne Room where I promised to meet Elliot. I saw Elliot sitting down on his Throne, beside mine. I walk to my Throne and sit down on it as I face him. "So, my Princess. How are things?" he leans over and kisses my cheek. But I do not smile. "Good. At the moment. But not all is well." "What do you mean?" "We have to get rid of that Outpost, my King. It is too much for us to pay for." "I thought you want it to stay there?" "I _did _but not anymore! I know it will not happen for a fact." I took a deep breath. Elliot holds my hand with both hands. "I cannot make judgements or decisions based on paranoia. And I am determined to demolish that Outpost by midnight." "Of course, My Princess. Anything you wish." Elliot leans close to me, than closer. Our lips touch and we begin kissing.

At the Spire though. She stands there by her chair. And stares at the screen of images that are playing. The dim light beneath her revealing her face slightly; Theresa. She squint her eyes to the screen. When suddenly the screen goes blank. "You..." Theresa puts her index finger on her lip. "...What an interesting character. Though from what I have see, he seems to be with another Evil force.." Theresa is walking towards a small bird cage with a Sparrow in it. She examines the Sparrow. "...I believe I should find out more about that boy..." "...What do you think, little Sparrow?"


	2. Mysterious

I woke up in an unusual place. I have never seen it before. I'm startled and frightened. I glance around to see jagged objects. They look like broken parts from rocks. I rest my hand on my head. It feels, weird. I struggle but finally I stand up on my feet. I'm feeling daze. I look ahead of me to see squares that are being lighten up, and it has an orange colour. The bright light squares sequence a pattern. I follow the patterns and it is leading me into another room. I'm seeing a big screen, with a chair facing towards it. It looks like a Throne seat. I'm approaching the Throne seat slowly. Taking deep breaths. I hear a chirp behind me. "Ah!" I turn around with my eyes wide open. I see a cage with a weird looking bird in it. It chirps again. I rest my hand on my chest. And sigh in relief. I walk towards the cage and admire the weird bird. "Ah. You look weird. But, I like you. At least I know I'm not here alone." I smile. "You didn't believe, you were alone. Did you?" says a female voice. I gasp and turn around to see a dark figure. "You...!...Who are you?!" I say. "Do not be frightened..." the figure is walking towards me. The dim light beneath the square she stands on is revealing her face. I know who it is. "Theresa...?" "Yes. It is I." "W-why are you here?! Where am I?" "You are at the Spire. I summoned you here with a purpose." "Purpose?" "Yes. I...have summoned you here because I have seen what you done with the Outpost." "I got rid of that Outpost with good intentions." "Well. Without it, Albion will soon soil itself with the blood of your people." "W-what? What are you saying?!" Theresa is walking to the Throne seat, she sits down on it. She points at the big screen as images begin playing very slowly. Suddenly the images stop when a boy in profile view appears on the screen. "He." "Who is that?" "I'm not quite sure. But I do feel...on the edge at the moment." "What?" "I felt a presence while l tracked the trail that boy was upon." "Did you find anything?" "No. I will contact you through the Guild Seal if I do find something of interest." "Okay. Is that all then?" "I have one thing for you." Theresa slips her hand into her pocket to pull out a necklace. She extends her arm, offering it to me. I take it from her hand and examine it. It's a heart-shaped locket necklace. But it's covered in dirt and some of the golden plate painting has wiped off. "Where did you find this?" "I discovered this item whilst tracking the trail." "It looks like it has been dug up..." "...Perhaps. You have to leave, now." Suddenly my body starts glowing brightly! I'm experiencing various mixed motions and high intense! What's happening to me?! Am I dying?!

I woke up in my queen-sized bed with Elliot. I'm taking deep breathes to calm myself down! What an experience! So that's what the inside of the Spire looks like...I heard wonderful tunes of birds chirping. I glance to the bedroom windows and it's light outside. I glance over to Elliot and I see he is still sleeping. Snoring away. I smile and lean close to him, I pucker my lips and kiss his cheek. "Sleep well, my King." I say, whispering. I slowly get out of bed and walk to the other side of the room to change my clothes. I put the back of my hair up into a long nice pony tail. I walk outside to the Castle Garden. I smile instantly as I pass through the garden, taking my time with viewing plants and overall; the view of Albion. I place my hand in my pocket and pull out the heart-shaped locket. I hold it close to my face and open it up. As it opens, I hear a cute and calm ballet tune. I notice a writing. It has been written in Old English. The writing reads; "I love you with all my heart; I promise to keep you safe. Even from our Father. I love you always." my eyebrows arch in confusion. Is this a message? Who is this for? Who is it from? I close the locket up and the tune cuts off. I put the locket back into my pocket. I walk down the steps that leads into Albion's streets. Though this time my guards are not with me. I glance around while I walk North. "If there's one person I know who can trace this item. It looks like it'll be the Pawnshop Brooke." I thought to myself. I look up and see a sign on top of a building, it reads; 'Pawnshop' I open the door and walk inside. "We're not open yet, come back another time." a man behind the counter says. I clear my throat. He looks up and as he sees it is me, his eyes open widely. "P-princess?!" "Shhh!" I put my index finger on my lip. "I need you to trace an item for me." "S-sure...?" I walk to the counter and put my hand into my pocket, grabbing the locket. I pull the locket out and place it quietly on the counter. The man grabs his tools and begins examining it. "Eh...Princess. I will need a few hours to inspect it overall." "I cannot spare hours. I just need to find out where this item was discovered." "Okay. Okay...I will do that for you. It will take me about ten minutes." "Good." I patiently wait at the counter. After 10 minutes I hear the news. "Princess. I have discovered the location of where this item was buried." my eyebrows arch and I bite my lip slightly. "It was buried?" "Yes. It appears." "Where?" "You won't believe such a thing. But it was dug up from the Village of Oakvale. "WHAT?!" I shout. My eyes shot wide open than ever before. My eyebrows are sky high in surprise. "Oakvale? Th-...that's impossible! That place is ridiculed with curses and Banshee's! How could anyone survive those creatures long enough to hide such a thing?!" "Well there is one thing that explains this." "And what's that?" "There's another powerful being out there." the man smiles widely. "Perhaps, another Hero?" I take the locket from the counter and place it in my pocket. I look at the corner of my eyes. "Or perhaps a powerful evil demon." I thought. I look back at the man behind the counter and he is closely staring at me in the eyes. "You...you're not thinking of going to Oakvale, are you?" "Well, what choice do I have?" "Hm?" I raise my hand to my temple and shake my head. "Nothing. Forget what I said." I say. I walk out of the Pawnshop. "I need to do this..." I thought. "Even if Theresa is tracking the trail. I need to find out on my own what is really going on."


	3. And so the Journey begins

"This is madness, Princess!" says King Elliot. "You call it madness, my King. Yet it is bravery." I say. I start to undress myself from my royal attire. I then grab a pair of skinny jeans and wear them, I grab a revealing cut-high color shirt, it makes my breasts appear to be hanging out more. I grab a pair of black boots and wear them too. "My darling, are you not going to stop me?" I grab a firm hold of my old ancient sword that my father left for me. "No, my love. Your wish is my command." I smile at Elliot. I walk over to him swaying my hips side to side in a sexy manner. I then lean against Elliot's body and kiss his cheek. "I love you." I whisper. Elliot smiles at me. I turn around and begin walking towards the doors that lead to the Albion streets. "Elizabeth!" I turn to Elliot "Yes?" "What should I do whilst you're gone?" "Take care of Albion for me. Until I get back." I turn and walk off. I didn't only bring my sword with me. I'm taking a brand new Journal with me as well. It will serve a useful purpose to record anything I come by and I can review it later on. I also use to keep a Journal on my last Journey, it helped me a lot to retrace my footsteps and get back to Albion. I'm approaching the exit gates, they lead to the outside area of Albion. I take a deep breath and continue to walk past the gates. "My Journey begins, now!" I thought to myself as my expression changes to a serious expression.

Theresa sits at her Throne seat. She stares at the screen that is playing images. She smiles. "So, Hero. You are within a Journey to track the trail, and find out where that item had been buried? Or are you within a Journey, desperate to find the one responsible for burying it?" the screen switches to a male figure, he walks towards Oakvale Village. He turns and stares. The screen suddenly changes to pitch black. Theresa stands up and circles her Throne seat slowly. "Something about that boy is wrong..." she cups her hands together gently and leaves her elbows hanging to her lap. "...Can you see me? Can you see that I am watching you?.. "...If so..." she stops. She rests her arm on the Throne seat and she stares at the screen. "...Just who are you?.." "...Or what are you?.." something chirps. Theresa turns and sees the Sparrow in it's cage. "...Oh dear. Do you think..?" "...Do you think she will have to search through her family tree before achieving her goal?" the Sparrow chirps. Theresa turns and stares at the screen.

I'm sitting down on the grass with my back against a tree stomp. I am writing in my Journal. As it reads whilst I write; 'Day 1 – I have just left Albion. I have left my Crown at the Queen's Throne, waiting until my return. King Elliot will be handling all events in any matter. The first place I must go to is Oakvale. The first time I heard about this place was 5 years ago. While I lead my Revolution. I also came to terms with the Rumors as I remember being there. At Oakvale I will need to trace anyone who has possessed this item before I...' I look at my pocket. I slip my hand into my pocket and grab the heart-shaped locket. I open it up and hear the cute calm Ballet tune. I read the writing again. "Those are convincing words." I say. I look back at my Journal; '...I will continue my Journey tomorrow morning. I'll have to make it through the Forest. The Forest is notorious for Bandit ambushes, so I need to watch my step."


	4. The Forest

I'm waking up to noises of metal hitting together and gasping. I grab my Journal and place it somewhere safe. I stand up and cautiously run to the noises. As I get closer I move to a bush and keep out of sight from the main dirt road. I use my hands to pave the leaf's out of my sight. I see two people fighting with swords, one looks like a Mercenary and the other looks like a traveller. I watch the fight ensue for 2 minutes and the Mercenary knocks the traveller on his back. The Mercenary walks up to the traveller, and pierces his chest with the sword. I gasp. The Mercenary is gripping onto the sword handle, it looks to be like he is trying to get the sword out, but he can't. I move out from the bushes. I keep crouched and my sight on the distracted Mercenary as I pass him silently. I am a few feet away now, I start running away. I reach a Canyon and I stop running. I am heaving as I hold my chest. "Geez. That was one hell of a run." I say. I glance around the Canyon and I notice a horse-driven carriage broken on it's side, laying in a ditch. There is a figure at the scene. I think he is looting the carriage. I am walking towards the figure. "Oi!" I shout. The figure turns and shrieks as he starts running off. I smirk. I am following him because we are walking to the same destination. The figure runs off into a village. I stop walking. I hear chuckling. I stare at the corner of my eye. "I know you are watching me!" I yell. Causing one bandit to fall from the branch onto his back. He is groaning in pain. I stare at him. "Idiot." I say. The bandit is struggling to get up on his feet. I run towards the bandit and I throw my knee into his face. He falls to the ground holding his face. "Three leaf's fell. There are two more of you scumbags." suddenly two more jump down with their swords drawn. "Kill her!" One says while charging at me. I pull out my sword and kick him in the chest. He drops to the ground and is lying there. I instinctively jump and turn, I let my sword lead me to the other bandit and cut him down in one swing. I turn fore-ward facing the village. I holster my sword onto my back as I continue walking to the village. "I am still on the Canyon. I have to keep my guard up at all times whilst I pass these area's." I thought to myself.

I am taking my time with walking around the village. I walk into the village Tavern. Instantly the drinking, smoking atmosphere hit me. Loud noises, ah how I missed it...NOT. I walk to the bar and I sit on the stool. "Can I get ya anything?" says the Bartender "One Beer." I say "One Beer, comin' righ' up!" I glance around. "Hey!" I hear a shout. I glance around and see a man wearing a funny-weird attire. "Me?" I say. "Yes! You..." he heaves. "I...I heard you needed help with crossing the bridge, from here, to er...there." he says while pointing at the map to my destination. "What are you offering?" "I, offer a very fast and effective service..." "Wait, wait...if you are talking about whoring me out, forget it, you asshat." "No!" he flails his arms in the air. "No, no no, my good lady. I need a thug taken away from a bridge he once broke." "What do you want me to do about it?" "Teach him a bloody good lesson, that's what!" I roll my eyes. "Men. What would I ever do without you?" he giggles. "Well, that's it then I guess..." I rest my hand on his shoulder. "Wait!" he turns. "What do I get in return?" "Well..." he is stroking his long pointy moustache. "I will send some fast and effective workers to replace the old bridge with a NEW one! Ah ha!" I smile. "Deal." the Bartender offers me the Beer. I grab hold of the bottle and start drinking.


End file.
